dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakarot (Dragon Ball Advanced)
|FirstApp=Fanga: Descent of Mechikabura |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 736 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address=West City |Occupation= Elite member of Xeno Galactic Patrol |Allegiance=Galactic Patrol |Classification= |Affiliations= Goku (alternate dimension counterpart) Xeno Bardock (father) Raditz (brother) Xeno Gine (mother) Xeno Bulma (wife) Xeno Trunks (son) Xeno Chi-Chi (sister-in-law) Hyōtan (niece) Qurita (nephew) Xeno King Kai (mentor) Xeno Korin (mentor) Cus (mentor) }} Xeno Kakarot is the son of Xeno Bardock and Xeno Gine and brother of Xeno Raditz. Personality Unlike his counterpart; Xeno Kakarot is broody, serious, and cunning but still retains a Saiyans love for battle. Due to living on the run from the Saiyan Empire; Xeno Kakarot bares grudge against King Vegeta and Vegeta and vows to put them down. After finding out about the death of Xeno Jaco in before Age 780; Xeno Kakarot became grief-stricken and his became 10% more broody then he was before. In contrast to his counterpart; Xeno Kakarot as an IQ level of 230 and is considered to be the most intelligent Saiyan of his dimension. Appearance His outfit consists of an unbuttoned black trenchcoat with an orange Galactic Patrol armor piece underneat like in the link below with orange pants with the sides of the pants being black, black military-like boots, and the symbol for the galactic patrol on sleeves of his trenchcoat. Biography Xeno Bardock achieved Super Saiyan while fighting Xeno Dodoria and managed to kill his entire force along with Dodoria himself as a result. After, he immediately returned to Planet Vegeta and proceeds to destroy Xeno Frieza's ship without even going up to it from the planet, and destroys everyone on board. Although, he was hailed a hero - his follow Saiyans fear his new form, and exiled him from the planet with the promise to one day kill him. Xeno Bardock left with Xeno Kakarot, Xeno Gine, and Xeno Raditz to go live on the run from the Saiyans while training him; refusing to kill them after saving them from Frieza's rain. After Xeno King Piccolo's death; Xeno Kami dies as result and Xeno Kakarot revives him with the Eternal Dragon while subjecting Xeno King Piccolo to the Galactic Patrol's Prison. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Final Spirit Cannon **Last Riot Javelin **Rebellion Trigger **Rebellion Edge *Time Pass *Pressure Point Attack *Calculated Explosive Wave - Using his intellect; Xeno Kakarot was able to create a massive explosive wave without killing himself in the process. *Afterimage Technique *Rebellion Fang *Power Ball Power Xeno Kakarot's power is comparable to Goku's during the Kid Buu Saga. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Xeno Kakarot obtained Super Saiyan during after Xeno Trunks' is nearly killed by Hirudegarn and was able to master it in just few short months making Xeno Bardock question whether or not his son has inherited the Legendary Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Knowing that Super Saiyan wouldn't be enough; Xeno Kakarot spent years training in the Room of Spirit and Time under Master Korin's and King Kai's tutelage. He was able to acquire Super Saiyan 2 from intense training. Super Saiyan 3 After being summoned by Chronoa; Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz are given Time Passes and ordered to train in the Room of Spirit and Time on Conton City where they undergo intense training under Cus and while they were obtained the power achieved by Goku and Vegeta; they were able to awaken Super Saiyan 3. Golden Great Ape In order to get their power up; Cus used Face to give them the ability to transform into Golden Great Apes and ascend to Super Saiyan 4 as neither of them as ever lost their tails. Due to Xeno Kakarot having better control over his Golden Great Ape than his counterpart - he was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 in just a few minutes. Super Saiyan 4 Due to Xeno Kakarot having better control over his Golden Great Ape than his counterpart - he was able to ascend to Super Saiyan 4 in just a few minutes. He retains his pants and boots while his upper uniform is destroyed as Earth-1985 are unable to achieve Super Saiyan Blue and are first to use Super Saiyan 4 instead. Quotes Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Galactic Patrolman